<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>困兽|斗兽场 by WE_Tone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257731">困兽|斗兽场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone'>WE_Tone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>困兽斗兽场 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 互攻, 强攻强受, 扫黄打非, 私设ooc, 黑帮失忆💰x美艳卧底🌧️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迷茫的时候，抬头看看星空，那是家的方向，也是我将去的地方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>万茜|张雨绮, 茜言万雨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>困兽斗兽场 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>困兽|斗兽场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
大家都知道，蔡英彦蔡先生得了个新欢，特别喜爱。喜爱到时常带在身边，喜爱到能为了美人放掉一大批货，喜爱到自己的生日宴都要在众目睽睽之下，抛下一席宾客，抱着美人上楼欢快。</p><p>有见过的回来给人学舌，说，蔡先生的女人，真是绝品，一颦一笑是情，一举一动是欲，穿着旗袍腰肢一晃，全场男人没有能站住的。</p><p>听的人不信，讲的人不屑，他说，有本事，自己见见去，别在这吃不着葡萄说李子酸。不过以你这身份，想见也难。</p><p>真那么神？</p><p>就是那么神。</p><p>张雨绮站在甲板上，海风顺着船只漂泊的方向，也不算大，她轻轻依偎着栏杆，小口抿着红酒，另一只手上夹着一根香烟，时而用双唇吸一口，灰蒙的烟雾便从她微启的唇缝溢出来，熏热了暧昧，迷茫了她的双眼。</p><p>她身旁还点着一根烟，没人抽，只是放在栏杆上，兀自徐徐地燃烧着。明明是同她这根一起点燃，张雨绮的只剩一节烟蒂，那边的一半都未完。</p><p>在他死之前，张雨绮不知道自己为什么要来当这个卧|底。集训的时候，只是因为她犯了一个小到不能再小，小到忽略不计的错误，她就被上级要求调到香gang，来了缉|du|打|hei第一线。</p><p>当时她还穿着那身湖蓝色的警服和队长争论，如果她有罪，法律会制裁她，而不是直接把她丢到香gang，还给她判死刑。</p><p>队长说，服从命令。</p><p>后来于心不忍，又补了一句真相，雨子，这次的部署，派你最合适。</p><p>死人，都他妈是死人。</p><p>什么狗屁部署，什么垃圾命令，你就不怕我张雨绮混黑道，给你混成个黑帮大佬，见到你还要说：“阿，sir，你抓错人了吧，我们都是好好公民，从不犯事的。”</p><p>所幸这次部署是真的阵仗很大，假身份，接头人，眼线，策反的混混都很可靠，张雨绮被这些命令拎着后脖颈就丢到了香gang，丢到了一座霓虹灯组成的城市，Hong Kong。</p><p>当时的张雨绮，叫陈仁，身份是来自大陆被通缉的混混，被接头人介绍给位于四围的一个小头目，慢慢，找机会接触到顶层的蔡英彦。结果因为张雨绮态度不端正，暴露了，在她身后帮她的那个刑警小伙子为了保全她，牺牲了。等人被找到的时候，面目都已经让海水泡得看不清了。</p><p>没有时间责备，没有时间后悔，上面没有安慰，只是给她换了个身份，又配了一个新的搭档。</p><p>新人叫李斯，是个短头发的女孩儿，看上去毛毛躁躁的，徒然乐观，不太靠谱的样子。看着她充满活力的脸，张雨绮总是想起那个已经牺牲了的战友。他抽烟很凶，但对自己一直是温和的，许多时候张雨绮的那些不为人知甚至是有些叛逆的言论都倒在了他那里，而他只是微笑，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的。</p><p>再也没人找张雨绮谈话，没有人听她的牢骚，她的抱怨，也再没有人说，张雨绮，加油，快能回家了我们。</p><p>他总说那种带着口音的倒装句，张雨绮也总是笑他，不过现在，他死了。</p><p>于是张雨绮只能在天台的冷风中自己问自己，快要回家了吗，我们？</p><p>时间是橡皮擦，擦掉伤痕，只给你留下灰蒙蒙一片的光阴。</p><p>现在的张雨绮叫雨逸，这身份是她自己挑的，已经用了一年多了。</p><p>真实的雨逸是个舞女，去年因为卖fen被抓了，毒||||瘾发作死在了狱里。刚好，她服务的这个黑舞厅是蔡先生的产业，离危险最近，成功率最高。</p><p>上级考虑再三，说，这个身份，太危险，而且，清白不保。</p><p>张雨绮说，不怕，就当我，嫁给了那个战友。</p><p>于是三十出头的张雨绮，脱下警服，换上了镂空的旗袍，跳起了令人血脉喷张的舞，蔡英彦来过三两次，次次点她作陪，于是，她就成了人们口中蔡先生的女人。</p><p>第一手的情报，每天都在耳鬓厮磨间传到张雨绮的耳朵里，可她不能说，她要抉择。</p><p>上级要她避免那些不能发生的，放手那些不能不发生的。像个上帝。就像二|||战时候的图灵，明明掌握了最精准最私|||||密的敌方情报，却每天都在选择让哪些人死亡，又让那些战役胜利。</p><p>最后图灵怎么样了，张雨绮不在乎，那只是教育课本上的一个呆头呆脑的科学家。只要自己是活的，自己还活着，自己能要让更多的人活着，这就够了。</p><p>蔡先生能在任何场合炫耀自己这个新得的宝贝，可在夜里却留不住她。这是张雨绮定的规矩——一周只陪他两天，不过夜，不留宿，她要回家。</p><p>谁让蔡某人喜欢她，就算她要天上星，他也摘得，如此要求，只当是女人最后的矜持，也权当是种欲擒故纵的手段罢了。他提议让张雨绮从现在住的贫民窟一样的出租屋里搬出来，他可以转手送她一栋别墅，离他近些，也好常联系。</p><p>可张雨绮拒绝了。</p><p>她说，在这，我才觉得我活着。</p><p>身材又辣，人又听话，还不物质，蔡英彦只能拊掌大笑，说好，好，好。</p><p>后来张雨绮想，如果，只是如果，那个动了自己底线的念头指使自己住到了那栋别墅，自己的人生会不会就此改变。</p><p>万茜的人生，是否也会不一样些。</p><p>就是盛夏的某个晚上，舞厅被蔡英彦包了下来，所有客人都被请了出去独留蔡先生一行人和舞厅的歌舞升平。其实也不是包下来，毕竟是自己的产业，只当是不营业。</p><p>蔡英彦拉着张雨绮坐在卡座里的时候一直很兴奋，威士忌喝了一杯又一杯，虽然只是笑着搂着张雨绮没有多说什么，然后看手下的人调戏那几只鸡，但整个人都冒着热气，身上散发着硝烟和血腥的气息。要知道他之前一直是一个谨慎克制的人，每次出行身边的马仔都能站出一条街，来这里的时候也是衣冠整洁，可像今天这般只带了那几个得力的头目，又满身尘土，而且还把自己喝得烂醉，着实少见。</p><p>张雨绮意识到可能今夜真的有事发生，便朝酒保使了个眼色。</p><p>酒保压低帽檐不可见的点了点头。不久一条消息发到了张雨绮的手机上，张雨绮笑着说想要去厕所，蔡英彦醉着，拍了拍她的屁股才让她去。张雨绮借着上厕所翻开手机信箱看了两眼，然后把一次性手机丢到地上用高跟鞋的鞋跟踩了个对穿，随手丢到了马桶里冲走。</p><p>确实，蔡英彦今晚干成了一件大事。</p><p>这一带白|||||||粉和军|||||||||火走私一直很猖狂，各路势力混杂，都想吃这块肥得流油的猪头肉，蔡英彦虽是这一片有名的头子，实际上上面还有很多层，等油水流到他这里，至少已经被抽取六七大头。他也是老大，手底下那么多小弟要养，有那么多女人要泡，自然是不甘心只赚这四成的利，于是计划了一出里应外合，买通了香gang黑||||警，来了个里应外合，做掉了头上一大户，金家，几乎是灭门，金老爷也被黑||||警一枪定在了集装箱的铁门上。</p><p>从此蔡英彦成了真正的上家，直接拿货，拿那六七成。</p><p>张雨绮心里不知道是什么滋味。虽说黑帮火拼是常事，但如此灭门一般的算计还是令张雨绮胆寒。她一是担心自己的目标正在飞速成长，抓捕任务的难度越来越高，自己也越来越危险，另一方面，她对如今香gang警局的腐败感到恶心。</p><p>有时候，黑暗就滋生在看似光明又正义的地方。</p><p>烂了，全烂了。</p><p>那晚蔡英彦折腾到了很晚，等张雨绮离开舞台回家时，已经是四五点的时候了。天边微微曦光，将亮未亮，给人期望，却是把黑暗衬托得更加阴森可怖。</p><p>出租楼与出租楼之间挨得很近，狭小的巷子上面是连接窗与窗的晾衣绳，五彩斑斓的床单衣服在晨风里抖着波澜，窸窣如千万人耳语，又像是飘扬的彩旗。</p><p>巷子里各式门脸还都拉着钢铁扯的卷帘门，风吹过去也是卡拉卡拉的响，唯有一家网吧还通宵地开着，烟气小屋子盛不下，便从大开的门慢慢飘出来，随之而来的是敲键盘的噼里啪啦声和人们的叫嚷。</p><p>张雨绮回家必将路过，于是提前用手掩了掩鼻子，想着快步走过去。</p><p>走到门口，忽然看到一个人，黑黢黢一团，倒在网吧门口一堆破纸箱里。正常这种事，张雨绮都是一走了之，在香港生活这么多年，她早就失去了同情，不是麻木，而是不敢动情。可偏偏那个时候，她愣住了，双腿不由自主地放慢了步伐，双眼紧盯着那个人。</p><p>是个女人，留着半长短发，扎起一截在脑后，只是有些凌乱，看着不像是流浪的人那么污秽。女人生得很好看，素面朝天的脸上粘了些泥土，嘴角瘀青流出血来，许是时间久了，血已经凝在了脸上。张雨绮用外套的袖子擦了两下，无果，便放弃了。女人穿的很奇怪，穿了个极其清凉的黑色背心，却穿了条黑色西装裤，脚上鞋子也没了，脚底板上都是泥。</p><p>看着到像是打架的混混，被人揍晕然后抢了。</p><p>救一次吧。就当，还债。</p><p>张雨绮攥了攥拳，一狠心，走过去把人扶起来。那人不是很轻，个子不矮，身量也不小，虽说看上去有些消瘦，但肉很紧实，托在肩上像是有千斤。张雨绮心里暗骂自己多事，还是咬紧牙关把人背进了自己家里。</p><p>家里没什么家具，只有一个沙发看着还漂亮。对方是个女人，没什么好防的，张雨绮便把人丢在上面，自顾自去洗了澡。</p><p>等人醒了，就让她走。今早要下雨，人别冻坏，当然他避雨吧。张雨绮一边想，一边在热水下面拢着头发，把身上的泡沫冲下去。</p><p>等她打点好自己，换上了墨蓝色的丝绸睡衣，才想起来沙发上那个人。她拿毛巾给人擦了擦脸，想了想，又拿了条毛巾给人把脚也擦了。</p><p>太阳在外面缓慢地向上爬，张雨绮看着那道从窗帘缝隙溜进来的晨光，忽然觉得好累。</p><p>她再也坚持不住，靠着沙发，昏睡过去，手里的毛巾来不及归置，随着手臂划向一边。</p><p>两个人不知道，命运的手安排了两个人如此邂逅，之后还要把她们的生命线死死地缠绕在一起。</p><p>再也分不开。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>